


Expectations

by GlumpoReturned



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Lev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlumpoReturned/pseuds/GlumpoReturned
Summary: It came to be a surprise to many that Lev had not once mentioned his childhood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to this flop it is currently two in the morning kill me

* * *

 

It came to be a surprise to many that Lev had not once mentioned his childhood.

You'd expect him to constantly drone again and again over some ridiculous memory of his younger years, or at least, that's what Yaku expected.

But there were plenty of things that Yaku had expected when entering a relationship with Haiba  Lev,only to be proven wrong. (E.g: Yaku had strongly believed that Lev's grades would reflect his clumsiness, only to come to the rather pleasant realisation that he was at the top of his grades.)

So when it dawned upon Yaku at the ungodly hour of two in the morning, that _Lev_ , the boy who would talk non-stop of the cat he saw while walking  to school, _Lev_ , the boy who could ramble about nothing for hours on end, that Haiba _fucking_ Lev, had not once spoken about his earlier days was absolutely astounding, and ended up keeping him awake for the remainder of the night.

So when he finally brought it up as the two of them were walking to their respective houses after a tough day of practice, he was not expecting the shocked expression that spread across the other's pale face.

"My childhood? Um. Well, _you know_ , it was like anyone's childhood."

Yaku raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, sorry, I guess I just expected you to bring it up more, that's all."

Lev nodded, chuckling awkwardly, averting his eyes, "...Yeah."

Yaku didn't bring it up again.

 

* * *

 

Another thing that came as a surprise was the fact that Yaku had never gone to Lev's house.

 Lev always seemed to stay at Yaku's house, let it be for studying, or just having a movie marathon, it was always at Yaku's.

Yaku never brought it up, in fear that he was just over-reacting, and that if his boyfriend jus didn't want him to see his house, he had to respect that.

In rare occasions, Yaku's mind would wander, and the possibility of Lev maybe being abused would arise and creep up on him at random moments, before he would remember the countless selfies that Lev shows him of he and his sister and that Lev's parents are possibly the sweetest people alive, judging by the various stories Lev tells him and the neatly made bento he receives.

So the question was _why_ Lev seemingly didn't want to invite Yaku over.

And Yaku was left even more clueless when he actually _went_ to Lev's house.

While they were walking, the rain had suddenly started pouring down, and since Lev's house was much closer, they had decided on going to his.

When they arrived, Yaku was greeted to  a nice, western-style house with little decorations here and there, and the odd Russian souvenirs lying around. 

The younger had quickly left to get some towels for them to dry off, leaving Yaku to stand in the doorway, wide-eyed and observing the new surrounding.

Lev returned in short time, passing Yaku a towel and signalling him to follow. The pair walked up the stairs and into, what Yaku believed, was Lev's room.

Yaku watched as Lev sat down on the bed, drying his hair while he did.

"My parents are out of town, and my sister's with her friends, so we have the whole house to ourselves!" Lev gushed.

Yaku nodded slowly, face becoming red at the implications of that, "Okay...You have a really nice house."

Lev perked up, smiling. "Really, Yaku-san!? Thank you!"

Yaku blushed a bit at Lev's enthusiasm and started to look around his room.

It wasn't as big as his own, but it was much more organised, books all in a neat and tidy order, his desk was clean, with exception of a few scattered papers, and on the window seal were a few potted plants. All in all, it was a quite nice room, and Yaku still couldn't figure out why Lev had never invited him.

But he quickly noticed something, on top of the desk there was a shelf, with various framed pictures propped onto it.

Most of them were of this year, while some other ones had younger versions of Lev, some with his sister, but there was one that caught his eye.

He could faintly hear Lev talking in the background, probably babbling about something random, and he hesitantly grabbed a picture.

In the picture, there was a young girl, who held an uncanny resemblance to Lev, was smiling as she held a bouquet of flowers. She wore a cute, frilled dress, and a little tiara was on her head and a sash that read ' _Little Miss Sunflower_ ', something he assumed was of some sort of beauty pageant. 

"Hey, Lev," He started, interrupting the other as he turned around, the picture held tightly in his hands, "Who's this? Your sister?"

Lev's brows knitted together for a moment, mouth still slightly open from his earlier ramblings, when his eyes widened as if he just realised something. He bolted upwards, nearly tackling Yaku as he dived for the picture, only to miss and land on the floor.

Yaku stared, surprised at the sudden action, and slowly started to regret grabbing the picture, realising it was probably personal.

"Lev! What the Hell?! Are you okay!?"

The boy mumbled something incoherent, not moving from his position on the ground.

Yaku ran a hand through his short hair, " _Agh,_ sorry, Lev. I shouldn't have snooped like tha-"

"It's alright, Yaku-san."

Slowly, Lev got up, though his eyes stayed on the ground. "It was time I told you, anyway."

Yaku gaped, "Lev, what do you mean-"

"That's me...in the picture."

Yaku blinked, eyes moving from the picture in his hand to Lev, then back at the picture. He repeated this for a moment, "I-How?"

Lev shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "I-um-was born a girl. And I really liked doing beauty pageants, so-uh-I did. They were fun for a while but," He glanced at Yaku for a second, "It took me a while to realise that I was a boy."

Lev felt his heartbeat quicken as Yaku only stared, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Defeat started to wash over him as he felt tears prick the corners of his eyes, "If you find me disgusting you can le-"

"No!"

Lev jumped at the sudden outburst, watching as Yaku blushed, "I don't find you disgusting, I was just...shocked."

Lev felt the corners of his mouth twitch up a bit, "So you don't care that I'm trans?

Yaku huffed, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, "It's not like it changes anything."

Lev was grinning ear to ear now, "That's great,Yaku-san! Thank you!"

And before the shorter knew it, he was engulfed in a tight hug, and he couldn't help but let a small smile edge its way onto his face.

"Does this mean I can call you in the middle of the night when I need pads or tampons?"

"W-What!?"

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> well thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this. I've always enjoyed the idea of trans Lev and I hope this makes other people like it two. I might continue this one day but right now im packed.
> 
> scream at me on tumblr --> juansdissapoint.tumblr.com


End file.
